Charmed Twist
'Charmed Twist' The story picks up a few months where the original series ended. Piper is at P3 doing inventory, Phoebe is at the Bay Mirror picking a letter for the next "Ask Phoebe", and Paige is at the Manor making some potions when the pointer on the Spirit Board starts spelling out a message. Paige grabs a pen and paper and writes down "BRING SISTERS HOME". Phoebe and Piper get the SOS and head straight for the Manor expecting some kind of a demon or warlock attack, but are thwarted by the front doorbell ringing and open it to find a young man standing on the other side. The sisters invite him in and the young man introduces himself as Jake Halliwell. The sisters think he's probably a cousin, but Jake insists that his parent's names are Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennet. The sisters are shocked to hear this news, but don't believe it. Trying to get him out the Manor, so they could summon their mom, but are once again shocked when he cries out 'Look Out'. The sisters are then in battle with the warlock, but trying carefully not to expose magic, since they think that Jake doesn't know anything about it. The sisters are losing the battle with a warlock, and Jake fears that he might lose his newfound sisters, and casts a spell to vanquish the warlock. Jake thinks he saved the sisters, but the sisters really don't trust him, since he vanquished the warlock all on his own, and that it only takes the Power of Three to vanquish a warlock. They make him stay in the conservatory while they go up to the attic and summon their mom. Their mom comes with grams and they tell the girls the truth that Jake is their brother and part of the Charmed prophecy. Grams also explains that Jake's powers are frozen and that he still can do magic, and that the reason he is so young is because of an ageing jinx that she cast on him. But that everything should be back to normal now that he has found them. Mom and Grams leaves, and the sisters go back downstairs. Phoebe welcomes him to the family, Paige and Piper stay behind. When Jake and Phoebe hug, their Premonition powers combine and they both recieve a vision of a demon blowing up the house. They tell Paige and Piper who immediately gear up for battle, but tell Jake to stay behind. When Jake finds the demon in the Book of Shadows and sees there is no mention of a vanquish, he looks out to the battle and sees that the potions Paige made are not doing much, he quickly writes down a spell and brews a potion four times more stronger than Paige's and heads out to the battle. Just when the demon is going to kill Piper, he is thrown back due to Jake's potion, but it doesn't do much damage. In an effort, Jake chants the spell which does weaken the demon, and then he pleas with his sisters to chant with him. With the sisters and Jake chanting, they created the Power of Four and the demon was vanquished. The next day, Jake is moving into the Manor into Phoebe's room and the sisters are having an argument in the attic about the situation. Phoebe can see Jake as family, but Piper and Paige don't trust him and assume he's a warlock. Jake overhears the conversation and then decides to prove himself as a good witch and a Halliwell. Category:Season 1